Enfin rentrée
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: Quand je rouvre les yeux je suis sur une piste de danse. Les projecteurs sont sur moi. Bordel. J'ai besoin de repos moi.


Bonjour bonjour

Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS. Différent des autres (j'ai l'impression). Déjà y a pas de lemon ! (d'ici je vous entends râler derrière vos écrans mais y a quelque chose d'autre !) Hahaha ! Surprise ! ^^

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai consommé aucune substance illicite lors de l'écriture de cet OS.

/!\ L'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé.

Musique à lancer quand vous voyez : (1) : Avicii Ft Aloe Blacc- Wake Me Up (Danceboy Remix)

Evidemment aucun des personnages de Naruto ne m'appartient et la musique non plus

* * *

Enfin rentrée. Bordel enfin !

Je balance mon sac par terre et jette négligemment ma veste sur une chaise. Je soupire bruyamment et m'étire. Faut que je me vide la tête. Immédiatement. Je viens de passer une journée de merde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon à courir d'un bout à l'autre de Suna. Comme tous les autres jours en fait. Mais aujourd'hui c'était pire encore. J'ai eu la visite de nos plus proches alliés de Konoha et ils m'ont en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'ai cru que j'allais finir folle (écoutez… déjà quand vous les voyez : Naruto déboulant bruyamment comme le ferait un enfant de quatre ans suivi de près par Sakura qui le sermonne, de Sasuke soupirant et faisant la gueule et d'un Kakashi arborant un air satisfait et suffisant vous vous dites que ça va mal se passer et quand en plus ils viennent avec leurs collaborateurs : l'équipe Gaï… J'aurais dû fuir en courant…).

En fait ça fait un mois qu'à chaque instant je me demande pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste. Il me rend folle ! J'en peux déjà plus. Je fais de l'intendance, je PENSE intendance, je VIS intendance ! Bordel j'aurais dû écouter Shikamaru. J'aurais dû garder mon ancien job, je gagnais moins mais maintenant que je gagne plus, je ne fais rien de cet argent parce que je n'ai pas le temps de la dépenser ! Je n'ai même plus le temps d'avoir une vie sociale, ça fait un mois que je fais qu'entrevoir Shikamaru, mes frères… Quand je ne suis pas au travail je pense déjà à tout ce que je vais devoir gérer le lendemain…

Mais là mon calvaire est fini pour une semaine ! J'ai réussi à prendre une semaine de vacances. Je vais pouvoir m'aérer et penser à autre chose ! Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de faire, ou plutôt de ne pas faire !

Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par une soirée REPOS. Je ne vais m'occuper que de moi.

Mon estomac gargouille. Je me précipite dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose de comestible.

…

Ça va être compliqué je crois… Mon frigo est digne de celui de Naruto : lait périmé, légumes pourris depuis des semaines, jambon desséchés… Beurk. Je tente le placard… Je découvre avec stupeur qu'une colonie de mites a élu domicile dans une boite de céréales. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé ici ? Je me désespère…

Je finis tout de même par trouver un paquet de ramens non périmés derrière les casseroles. Yes ! Faudra vraiment que j'aille faire les courses… (ou alors que je fasse mon sourire trop mignon et trop trop chou à Shikamaru pour qu'il les fasse à ma place ! Hehehe ! [Rire démoniaque]).

Après avoir manqué de faire déborder la casserole deux ou trois fois, de m'être ébouillanté, de m'être cogné à maintes reprises dans le coin pointu de la table de la cuisine (oui vous savez ce petit coin que tu te prends à chaque fois), je réussi tout de même à me servir un bol de nouilles que j'avale affalé sur le canapé en regardant une des plus grosses débilités que la terre ai jamais porté. J'anticipe alors un peu la deuxième partie de mon programme :

Laisser le cerveau au placard.

Pour être sure de mettre de côté mon boulot, je me sers un (grand) verre de whisky. Faut bien commencer par quelque chose non ? Oui je sais c'est très déraisonnable… En plus se saouler seul c'est pathétique. Mais je m'en fou ! Haha ! J'avale le liquide d'un trait. Eurk ! Il brûle ma gorge.

J'ai chaud. J'ai chaud de partout mais surtout aux oreilles. Oui c'est bizarre je sais.

Je retire alors mes vêtements de travail et enfile un mini-short de sport et un haut de pyjama. On est quand-même mieux comme ça ! J'ai envie de bouger. Je vais danser tiens ! J'allume ma chaîne avec la télécommande. Tiens y a déjà un CD. Surprise ! Je lance une piste au hasard, bien décidée à me lâcher et à faire la danse la plus déchanté possible.

(1) Je me positionne au milieu de la pièce tandis que la batterie annonce le tempo. Je m'imprègne de la musique : je suis parfaitement immobile. Un rythme rapide et entêtant. Je reconnais. Je le reconnais. Je frémis. Je ferme les yeux. Je bouge la tête en rythme. Ce rythme électro envahi doucement la pièce. Je me positionne au milieu de mon salon. J'esquisse un petit déhanché. Je ferme les yeux. La batterie accélère. J'attends. J'attends. Le rythme accélère. Encore. Et enfin la mélodie arrive. Oui.

Quand je les rouvre je suis sur une piste de danse. Les projecteurs sont sur moi. Bordel mon imagination est extraordinaire ce soir. Je suis passé de mon salon à la piste de danse du plus grand club de Konoha. Tout est noir autour de moi mais le sol brille, il reflète la lumière multicolore des projecteurs. Je ne vois personne. On dirait que je suis seule. Tant mieux. Il faut que je danse. Mais je ne sais pas danser !

Bon on se calme : ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué.

Je débute par des mouvements lents, en accord avec la musique. Je bouge les épaules d'avant en arrière. Je garde la tête pudiquement baissée. Je suis la musique qui est encore plutôt douce. Mes mouvements sont timides. Je me dandine plus que je ne danse, je suis toute raide. Faut se détendre ma cocotte ! Je joue d'abord avec mes pieds passant de l'un à l'autre aléatoirement et, m'amusant à anticiper la voix du chanteur. Je claque des doigts : gauche, droite, gauche, droite... Je commence à donner des coups de points dans le vide en rythme et je bouge la tête. Ça y est ça vient. Je détends petit à petit tous les muscles de mon corps. La tension accumulée s'apaise. Je passe d'un pied à l'autre. Mes lèvres miment les paroles, d'abord en silence puis quelques mots… Je commence à chanter les paroles. Je me baisse puis me relève plusieurs fois. Je commence à me sentir bien. J'ai la chair de poule. Je n'ai pas froid. C'est l'émotion et le plaisir. Je lève la tête. Les projecteurs m'éblouissent, c'est extraordinaire.

Je sens tout à coup des mains se poser sur mes hanches et un corps se coller à mon dos. Je sursaute légèrement mais n'interrompt pas mes mouvements. Le corps contre moi épouse parfaitement mes mouvements et ne les entrave absolument pas. Je suis dans un état second. Ce contact est tellement proche. Le souffle de l'individu passe dans mon cou et ses mains quittent mes hanches pour remonter le long de mon ventre, effleurant du bout des doigts mes seins avant de se caresser mon cou, de redescendre le long de mes épaules. Les doigts dessinent les contours de mes bras, s'attardant sur mes coudes puis remontant le long de mes avant-bras jusqu'à prendre mes mains dans les siennes. Est- ce des mains d'hommes ou de femmes ? Aucune importance.

Nos corps bougent en rythme, ensemble, comme un seul. Nous sommes tellement proches… Le souffle du danseur passe et repasse dans mon cou jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle tout contre moi. Je sens sa chaleur contre la mienne. Quel bonheur. La chaleur s'intensifie et je le sens fondre en moi. Nous nous unissons par la seule force de ma pensée. Toute la vie transmise par mon partenaire me débride. Mes bras d'abord collés à mon corps se détachent petit à petit : j'ouvre mes ailes. Je décolle. Je me laisse à aller. Je réfléchi de moins en moins. Ma tête me tourne mais la musique est là. Ma nuque se détend. Je suis le mouvement ou alors c'est moi qui l'initie. Je ne sais plus. Je roule des épaules. Alors je me lance. Je me fiche du monde. J'exagère. Comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Je suis dans une bulle. Le volume augmente. Mes bras sont au-dessus de ma tête. Je détache mes cheveux. Ils sont libres eux aussi. Je revis. Mon cœur bat au même rythme que la musique. L'ensemble résonne dans ma tête. Tout se mélange. Ce méli-mélo est parfait.

Je chante, je cris presque. Je refais la musique. Tantôt je chante la mélodie, tantôt je soutiens l'accompagnement. Je fais tout à la fois. Je danse comme une enfant jouerait dans un parc d'attraction : je glisse du toboggan encore et encore. Je me sens heureuse, libre. Les accords parfaits me font tourner la tête et les demi-cadences me font chavirer à répétitions me relancent encore et toujours empêchant la musique de s'achever. Il n'y a pas de mots. Il n'y en a plus. Je ne peux pas exprimer ce que je ressens. Seul mon corps le peu encore. Les gouttes de sueur dégoulinent de ses tempes. Mon cœur bat comme jamais. Tellement fort. Trop peut-être.

Puis je tourne sur moi-même, de plus en plus vite. J'écarte les bras. Les lumières tournent dans mes yeux, sur ma peau. Je laisse la musique posséder mon corps. Mes sens sont décuplés. J'ai l'impression de voir la musique, je la sens sur ma peau, elle me caresse, elle me porte. Ma vue ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité. Seule mon ouïe compte. Je me perds. Je ne suis plus qu'un instrument. Je suis la musique. Ce n'est plus la musique qui me dirige mais c'est moi qui le chef d'orchestre. Mes pieds sont la boite à rythme, ma voix compose les harmonies. De mes mouvements je la façonne, je la créé. Elle est moi, je suis elle, nous ne formons plus qu'un.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Est-ce l'alcool ? Le tournis ? La lumière ? Je ne sais plus où est le sol ni où est le plafond mais je continue à danser, le haut, le bas, la droite, la gauche, la lumière, l'obscurité n'ont plus d'importance. C'est extraordinaire. Ma conscience s'envole.

Je m'effondre sur le sol lorsque la musique s'achève.

Waouh.

Je suis épuisée. C'est ce que je recherchais. Je me jette péniblement sur le canapé et sombre dans un profond sommeil.


End file.
